Un destino peor que la muerte
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x09] ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Iris fuera Julian quien estuviera a punto de ser asesinado por Savitar?


**Título:** Un destino peor que la muerte.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** [3x09] ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Iris fuera Julian quien estuviera a punto de ser asesinado por Savitar?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** IMAGEN SACADA DE TUMBLR.

* * *

 ** _un destino peor que la muerte_**

 ** _capítulo único_**

La fuerza de la velocidad le había tendido una trampa. Después de librarse de la Piedra Filosofal, durante unos minutos, Barry Allen fue atrapado en un hipotético futuro que quería enterrar en lo más hondo de su subconsciente. Savitar era historia y lo que había visto no era real. Ni ahora ni en cinco meses ni en un millón de saltos en el tiempo.

Ese no podía ser el destino de _esa_ persona.

Esa persona ni siquiera tendría que haber estado ahí, en primer lugar.

Pero había pasado, si cerraba los ojos todavía podía recrear con todo lujo de detalles la escena más horrible y surrealista que había vivido (o iba a vivir) en la vida. Incluso podía escuchar, como si tuviera la televisión encendida, la voz de la presentadora diciendo cosas sin sentido y para nada perturbadoras, pero que actuaban como la banda sonora de la escena más bizarra jamás pintada.

No era bizarra porque se tratara de un "él" en lugar de un "ella" o porque el velocista creyera que, en cualquier línea del tiempo, Iris y él terminarían juntos, era bizarra porque Barry se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que él acabara muerto en sus brazos por su culpa, no después de haber sentido como su corazón se rompía al quitarle la máscara a Alchemy en mitad de la calle o al descubrir que había sido la marioneta de un monstruo.

Julian Albert no podía morir. Ni en esa realidad ni en ninguna otra. Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero era uno que lo torturaba día sí y día también, en todo momento y cuando menos se lo esperaba. Barry necesitaba mantener a salvo a Julian, necesitaba asegurarse que Savitar no volviera a la vida, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? La piedra Filosofal estaba en ninguna parte, nadie ni nada podía acceder a ella, ¿o sí?

Se iba a volver loco, si seguía así.

Jay le había hecho prometer que viviera el presente y él quería hacerlo, pero después de eso fue incapaz. Estaba enamorado de Iris, era de lo único que estaba seguro, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de darle su regalo de cumpleaños cuando esta le dió el suyo. No fue capaz ni de corresponder sus besos, aunque lo intentó. Su mente estaba en otra parte y su corazón, también. Su relación con Iris no tenía futuro. Con Julian, tampoco. Y eso último lo mataba poco a poco y le quitaba las ganas de respirar. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podía sentir lo que sentía por Julian cuando hasta esa visión ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? Todos tenían razón, Barry Allen era demasiado ingenuo.

Su corazón ya no latía despavorido cuando estaba cerca de Iris ni sonreía automáticamente cuando ella sonreía, en cambio, con Julian sí. Peleaban, reían, se buscaban con la mirada y se rozaban casualmente. Y a partir de ahora, todo eso se intensificó porque la única barrera que los separaba, los secretos, ya no estaban. Barry no había sido consciente de ello hasta ahora.

Todo era una prueba de que lo vio podía ser real si se despistaba. Era una prueba de que no se podía luchar contra un destino que está escrito.

Julian no podía morir, se repetía cada noche, porque si eso pasaba, él se moriría también. No estaba siendo dramático ya que cada vez que soñaba o revivía esa escena en su cabeza, sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, como si el propio Savitar le estuviera desgarrando por dentro y, si eso se sentía así ahora, cuando no había pasado, cuando había una posibilidad de que no pasase, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando ocurriera, cuando Barry bajara las barreras, se enamorara de Julian y este muriera en sus brazos simplemente por ser él Flash?

Cerró los ojos, los abrió, los volvió a cerrar y los volvió a abrir, pero no conseguía dormirse, tampoco buscaba conseguirlo, porque en cuanto lo hiciera, la pesadilla se repetiría.

—¡No lo hagas!

Todo estaba igual de oscuro, pero él podía verlo con una claridad desgarradora, la única diferencia con las infinitas veces anteriores, es que esta vez él no era un espectador mudo incapaz de hacer algo para impedir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir delante de sus narices, sino que era él mismo, el Flash o el Barry que suplicaba atormentado con la ira florando por cada poro de su cuerpo, pero aun así incapaz de hacer nada para salvar al amor de su vida.

—¡Por favor, no lo hagas! —la voz se le rompió en el último momento, no quería parecer débil ante Savitar, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que Barry Allen le estaba implorando y que estaba jodidamente asustado—. No hagas esto.

Julian estaba atrapado en las garras de Savitar, pero esta vez literalmente. Su rostro ceniciento decorado con un par de gruesas lágrimas de impotencia intentaba dibujar una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, una sonrisa que dijera todo aquello que no necesitaba ser dicho. Barry sabía lo que quería decirle: que todo estaba bien, que estaba enamorado de él, que no le culpaba y que no se rindiera nunca, sin embargo, se negaba a escucharlo. En lo único que era capaz de pensar o de ver era Savitar. Savitar que sonreía triunfante, Savitar que había ganado y que iba a arrebatarle su ancla, su vida entera.

—Ahora, finalmente, soy libre de ti.

—Barry, ¡te amo!

No, no, eso no era una maldita despedida. Como si la voz de Julian fuera un detonante, las piernas de Barry reaccionaron.

—No digas eso, ¿vale? —suplicó, pero Julian simplemente sonreía, sus ojos azules brillaban a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, todo iba a acabar y ambos tenían que aceptarlo. Se estaba rindiendo—. Vas a ponerte bien. Te lo suplico, solo…

Julian se mordió el labio inferior. Quería mantener la compostura por Barry, pero ya no podía más. Barry tenía que escapar mientras pudiera, no permanecer ahí para verle morir.

—¡Barry! —gritó desesperado entre lágrimas, ya no más barreras, ya no más sonrisas tranquilizadoras, pero tampoco más palabras.

Barry nunca supo lo que Julian iba a decirle, nunca supo cuales iban a ser sus últimas palabras, ni siquiera pudo escucharle decir "Allen" una última vez con ese tono petulante que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez.

—Tú pierdes, Barry.

—¡No!

Y todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Savitar atravesó el cuerpo de Julian y desgarró su corazón concediéndole así una muerte rápida, pero sabiendo que con eso, destrozaba lenta y dolorosamente al velocista. Su velocidad no le sirvió esta vez. Y nunca más le serviría.

—Oye, oye, Jules —abrazó el cuerpo inerte del rubio contra el suyo en un patético intento de retenerlo a su lado, pero se lo habían arrebatado. Daba igual si lo abrazaba, si lo besaba, si le gritaba o si simplemente le miraba, ya no estaba—. Julian, oye. No, no, Jules. Julian, no. Julian. Julian. Julian…

Y gritó hasta que dejó de sentir el dolor.

—¡ALLEN! ¡DESPIERTA!

—Julian… Jules… —suplicó asustado.

—Estoy aquí, aquí. Estás a salvo —su voz áspera y preocupada era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, pero el tacto y la calidez de sus manos, lo eran aún más. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, sin distinguir la realidad del sueño, tiró de esas manos hasta poder atrapar el cuerpo del rubio y sentir así que estaba vivo, y que estaba con él.

Julian se resistió al principio más por la sorpresa que porque no quisiera abrazarlo, pero enseguida se relajó y durante lo que pareció una eternidad, lo consoló en la semioscuridad de una de las salas desocupadas de los laboratorios STAR mientras escuchaba su nombre en la voz quebrada del gran héroe de Central City.

—Estoy aquí.

—Jules…

El moreno se abrazó con más fuerza y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras este descansaba su cabeza en la de Barry. Era un abrazo íntimo que tendría que haber sido, por lo menos, incómodo, pero no se sentía de esa manera, se sentía como algo natural, como algo que hacían todos los días al despertarse o al acostarse. O cuando a uno de los le apetecía, pero ninguno se hizo preguntas ni buscó una excusa para justificarse. Barry estaba llorando desconsolado y Julian necesitaba protegerlo de lo que sea que le tuviera de esta manera.

—¿Sabes, Allen? Que estés llorando como un bebé en mis brazos no nos hace ni nos hará amigos, ¿eh? —bromeó y Barry se aferró todavía más, pero por lo menos ya no estaba llorando, ya no emitía ningún tipo de sonido lastimero y eso era algo bueno. Julian tampoco intentó soltarlo—. Allen.

—¿Sí?

—No voy a dejar que Savitar ni ninguna otra fuerza maligna me tome otra vez, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Tampoco voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño —confesó bajito—. No tengo poderes, pero soy muy testarudo.

No sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero Barry sonrió y se despega ligeramente del abrazo de Julian para poder ver su reflejo en los ojos azules y vidriosos de Julian. Los dos tenían un aspecto horrible.

—Sé que lo eres, Jules —el rubio acarició su mejilla con ternura y Barry se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo o de lo que podían estar haciendo y eso le recordó al porqué había necesitado abrazarlo. Tenía que luchar contra el destino y lo primero que debía hacer era impedir que ese beso que iba a ocurrir, ocurriera.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se apartó de Julian y se aprovechó de la sorpresa del movimiento para pasarle una mano por el pelo y revolverlo.

—¡Eh, Allen! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

—¿Qué? Me apetecía.

—¿¡Sabes lo que a mí me apetece, Allen!?

—¿Echarme del laboratorio, otra vez? ¿Golpearme? ¿No ser mi amigo? Dime.

—Te odio.

—Sip, esa es mi línea, ¿recuerdas? —andaba de espaldas hasta la puerta, una cosa era evitar a Julian y otra muy distinta, alejarse de él—. "Odio a ese tipo".

—Idiota —se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con dulzura. Barry era un caso perdido y él estaba terriblemente enamorado de él, cuando estuvo seguro de que el moreno estaba lo suficientemente lejos confesó en voz alta lo que había estado a punto de hacer y lo que le apetecía—. Besarte. Quería besarte e iba a hacerlo.

Por más que creamos que se puede luchar contra el destino, hay cosas que son inevitables como el hecho de que Barry Allen fuera Flash o que Julian estuviera enamorado de alguien que creía inalcanzable, mientras que otras cambian constantemente dependiendo de nuestros movimientos, que ese beso no hubiera ocurrido en ese instante, no quiere decir que no fuera a pasar en unas horas, en unos días o en unos meses. Que Barry hubiera aceptado lo que sentía por Julian podría no haber ocurrido, podría haberse negado a ver lo evidente y así haber conseguido que Savitar no lo alcanzara o quizá no.

En realidad no se puede jugar con lo que puede o no ocurrir, las cosas ocurren, nosotros somos los que decidimos cómo nos afectan. Tal vez lo correcto habría sido mantener la piedra en buen recaudo, no haber visto lo que vio como le dijo Jary o quizá haber dejado que Savitar le matara la primera vez, así por lo menos el chico no tendría que vivir sabiendo que Julian iba a morir. Que era a él a quien le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte.

 _Una traición._

 _Una muerte._

 _Y un destino peor que la muerte._

 ** _¿fin?_**

* * *

 _Deliro, lo sé. Y lo sabéis._


End file.
